Behind Those Scarlet Eyes
by sorax33
Summary: After taking up Professor Elm offer, Lyra and her mother move to Viridian City in the Kanto region. Shorty after moving there Lyra is asked to take some documents to Professor Oak. While walking there she mets a trainer with scarlet eyes. What kind of adventures awaits these trainers ? And what kind of dark secret has the scarlet eye trainer been hiding ? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 1

"Lyra could you come down here!" Lyra's mother yelled as a 14 year old girl came down the stairs. She had brown hair tied in pigtails, brown eyes same as her hair. She wore a red sweater with denim jean overalls and a white rounded hair with a red ribbon on it.

"What is it mom ?" Lyra asked her mother as she put down one of the boxes she been carrying into the house. You see Lyra and her mother moved here to the Kanto region and now lived in Viridian City. After Professor Elm asked them to help him with Pokemon native to this region. Lucky Lyra wasn't like most kids her age and the whole moving didn't affect her as much as preteen would be affected by it. She was happy most of the time and could make friends with just anyone.

"Do you think you could run to Professor Oak lab and hand him these documents. Professor Elm asked us to deliver when we arrived here ?" Her mother asked.

"Sure thing Mom" Lyra said as she took the documents and started to head out the door.

"Lyra ?"

"Yes mom ?" Lyra asked her mother wondering what was wrong.

"Do you know where Professor Oak lab is ?" Her mother said as Lyra face expression change from a wondering look to a embrassed look in a few seconds.

"Actually... No I don't" Lyra repiled.

Her mother then smiled seeing that her daughter was still the act first and ask question later kind of girl she was when she was younger. "Well it's just through Route 1 and you should ended up in a town called Pallet Town. Where Professor Oak lives" her mother told her as Lyra nodded.

"Ok thanks Mom, I'll be back before you know it. Come on Marill!" Lyra said loudly as a Marill came hopping down the stairs and walked towards Lyra.

"Please be safe and don't do anything reckless!" Her mother warned her but Lyra and Marill were already out the door.

...

"Alright this is Route 1 looks a little scary doesn't it ?" Lyra asked as Marill nodded as the two walked through a dark forest walking in the tall grass. They then heard some rusting in the grass as a Rattata came out of it and stood Infront of them.

"Wow a wild Pokemon ? Get him Marill" Lyra ordered as Marill nodded at her partner and got into her battle stance.

Rattata used tackle and aim it at Marill but Marill dodged the tackled and got behind the Rattata.

"Use Water Gun!" Lyra said as Marill let out a blast of water from her mouth as it hit Rattata. Rattata then got up as he painted a bit before he used bite as it hit Marill. Marill winced in pain "Now use Bubbles" Lyra said. Marill shot some bubbles at Rattata as it couldn't dodge the attack. Rattata groaned before fainting dropping from Marill arm.

"Good job!" Lyra cheered smiling as she went over and patted Marill on the head. Before they could continue walking a rustle was heard again. Lyra and Mariil turned around wondering if it was another Rattata or maybe a Pidgey. Suddenly out spranged a Arbok as it whipped its tail at Marill. Sending the water type hard into a tree as it was knocked out.

"Marill" Lyra shouted as she tried to run over to her friend but Arbok blocked the way. Lyra gasped seeing this Arbok was different from what she usually saw. This one was black as it had a deadly aura surrounding it and it had yellow venomous eyes. Lyra froze as this was the first time she felt fear like this. 'I'm... Scared I can't move' Lyra though as the snake crawled towards her.

Arbok hissed before it launched at Lyra. "AHHH!" Lyra screamed as she fell down waiting for the snakes fangs to pierced her.

"Iron Tail!"

Lyra waited a few moments wondering what made the snake stop as she slowly opened her eyes. She gasped seeing the Arbok was dead as it was sliced in two. She then looked up and saw a Pikachu and it's trainer were standing right in front of her with their backs turned. "It's the 3rd Abrok this week" the trainer voice said as he sounded like a male but Lyra wanted to see the trainer face. Lyra then summoned up what little courage she had left and spoke.

"E-Excuses me but could you please turn around I want to thank you for..." Lyra then stopped as the trainer turned around. He wore dark blue jeans, a black shirt with a red jacket and white sleeves. He also had black hair with a red and white baseball cap covering it. Now what left Lyra speechless was his eyes. His eyes were so red and scarlet as she was in a trance by just looking at them.

"It was no big deal really. If you keep going a mile you should reach Pallet Town. There should be a healing machine in a lab that you can use to heal your Marill." The red eye trainer said as Lyra snapped out of trance blushing. "T-Thank you" Lyra said as she went and picked up Marill as turned to face the trainer but he was gone.

"Where did he go ?" Lyra asked looking around for the trainer but he was no where to be seen. Deciding to focus on Marill health more now. She then took his advice and started her mile walk to Pallet Town. Hoping no more wild Pokemon would attack her since she had no other Pokemon left. Meanwhile up in the sky, the Red eyes trainer was on a Charizard as he looked down at the girl before smiling and then flew off.

 **End Of Chapter 1**

 **I think that wraps it up for Chapter 1. I been wanting to do a Soulfulheartshipping fic for a while but I could never get a plot down until now. So if you like this story and wanna read more, show your support with a click of that Fav/Follow button and leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 2

"Finally made it!" Lyra said as she stopped and took a moment to catch her breath. When she looked up she saw the peaceful town of Pallet. From her point of view it looked mostly like a farm than a town. With a few houses down the hill and a big labtory, a little pass the houses. "That huge lab must be where Professor Oak lives." Lyra said as looked down at Marill who was still knocked out from her battle with the Wild Arbok.

"Hang in there Marill you'll get healed up in no time" Lyra said giving Marill a small smile before walking down to the town.

...

Meanwhile a certain old Pokemon professor was during some research on some strange events. That has been happening throughout the Kanto Region as of lately. Professor Oak then yawned as he got up and stretched. 'I'm too old for this kinda of crap' Oak though as he looked down at a picture by his desk and picked it up smiling. "If only things could go back to how they used to be" Oak muttered.

He then heard a knock on his door as he put the photo down. He then walked down his stairs and pulled his lab coat off the coat hanger by his door. "Hold on I'm coming" Oak said as he heard the knock again. He finally unlocked the door and opened it to see Lyra standing there holding Mariil.

"Hello there, are you Lyra from New Bark Town ?" Oak asked the girl.

"Yes I am but my Marill is hurt and needs help" Lyra replied as Oak nodded.

"Alright come inside quickly" Oak said as Lyra hurried inside his lab. Oak then took Lyra to a huge machine that had three tubes around it. Oak then took Mariil from her as he put the water type Pokemon into one of the tubes and shut it.

"Is Mariil going to be ok is there ?' Lyra asked worried as she was not liking the sight of the machine.

"It's alright the tube will allow energy to flow back into Marill" Oak said as he went over to a control panel and typed in a few keys. There was a loud noise as the tube color turned to orange as if shined over Marill.

"There we go, it will take a hour for Marill strength to return. This machine model isn't like the ones at the Pokemon center so it takes longer." Oak explained.

"Oh I'm in no hurry at all Professor and thank you so much for healing Marill!" Lyra said as she bowed her head in front of him in respect.

"It was no problem at all my dear. Helping Pokemon is one of the things professor do the best" Oak said proudly.

Lyra then gasped "Oh yeah I almost forgot about the real reason I came here for" Lyra said as she took the documents out of her pockets. "Here you go" Lyra said as she handed the documents to Professor Oak. He then opened the documents as he then flipped through some of the pages and smiled.

"Excellent! This will definitely help me with what's been happening" Professor Oak said out loudly before realizing what he said.

"Huh ? What's been happening Professor ?" Lyra asked him as he was now sweating nervously at her question.

"I-It's nothing! Sit down, you must be exhausted walking all the way here" Professor Oak said but he then saw her pull the puppy eyes and whimper lip as that defeated him.

"Damn it not the puppy eyes!" He shouted before lowering his head in shame. "Alright I guess since you came this far, you Atleast deserve some answers" He said as Lyra raised her fist up in the air in victory. She followed him to his computer as he sat down in his chair and opened the page he was researching on. Lyra eyes widen seeing newspapers articles about attacks of wild Pokemon.

"You see not to long ago, people in towns around Kanto have been attacked by wild Pokemon. Some even say that these wild Pokemon are much stronger than what they appeared to be." Oak told Lyra as she nodded listening to every word the Professor was saying.

"Not only that but these Pokemon act more like monsters. Destroying shops, houses and even to the point of killing. What I don't understand is the cause of these Pokemon acting up. It's almost like they're begining controlled but by who is the question ?" Professor Oak said as rubbed the back of his head. Lyra then noticed a photo on Professor Oak desk and gasped as she picked up the photo.

"Hey put that down!" Professor Oak said to her. Lyra wasn't listening as her eyes focused on the boy in this photo... The boy looked exactly like the one who saved her in the forest.

"Excuse Professor Oak but who is this ?" Lyra asked as she pointed to the red eyes trainer.

"Oh his name is Red and he's one of the three Trainers I gave the pokedex to." Professor Oak said.

"Pokedex ?" Lyra asked wondering what the heck a "Pokedex" was ?.

"Yes it's a electronic device designed to catalogue and provide information regarding to various types of Pokemon" Professor Oak explained to her his invention which he was so proud of.

"Sounds complaited" Lyra repiled as she then remembered why she asked him the photo in the first place. "Anyways Professor that guy named Red saved me from a wild Arbok in the forest on the way here" Lyra said as Professor Oak eyes widen and he stood still for a moment.

"Lyra... What did you say ?" Professor Oak asked her still looking shock.

"I said that Red saved me from a wild Pokemon. So if you know him could you thank him for me ? Please " Lyra said again shyly.

"So the rumors were true, he has returned" Professor Oak said as he then pulled out a cellphone from his coat pocket. He dailed a number before it ranged and placed it in front of his ear.

"Hello ? It's me can you talk ?" Professor Oak asked as he listened for a reply.

He nodded " Good listen can you come here to Pallet ? It's about Red. We might be able to locate him" Professor Oak said as he waited for a reply again and smiled.

"Ok see you soon bye!" Professor Oak said before ending the call. He then saw Lyra looking confuse but before she could ask him anything. He then went to his desk and opened up one of his drawers and grabbed a red object.

"Professor what is that ?" Lyra asked curious about the red object in his hand.

"Lyra this is a Pokedex and I'm willing to give this to you. Only if you will help me on something very important" Professor Oak asked her.

"Ok.. What is it Professor ?" Lyra repiled.

"Will you help me find Trainer Red ?"

 **End Of Chapter 2**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter leave a review and if you're new click that Fav/Follow button! It really shows support to the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Pokemon**

 **Chapter 3**

 **"** A Pokedex ?" Lyra asked as she was still looking at the small red object in her hand.

"Yes, my dear that is a Pokedex and now it's yours" Professor Oak said to her as the old professor then sat down his his chair again. "Why ?" Lyra asked him confused at the new situation at hand. "Simply because there aren't many trainers I can rely on" Profosser Oak replied. "The Pokedex is a tool for what I believed to be for Strong trainers. Here in Pallet, I don't see many strong trainers these days."

"Beside I'm getting too old for adventures and with each new Pokemon that appears. It's my job as a professor to help the world understand the nature and begining of Pokemon. Which is why I need your help Lyra. I can sense you have potential to be a great Trainer and with the right training you can unlock it. Plus maybe you can help us on this whole Pokemon disease case" Oak finished.

"Wow I have potential to be a great trainer." Lyra said stunned that the professor actually said that about her. Lyra then frowned as she remembered the fight with Abrock and was about to say. "You must be doubting yourself because your Marill got hurt" Professor Oak said beating her to the punch. "Well.. Yes" Lyra replied to him speechless 'How did he know what I was thinking about ?" Lyra though to herself. "It's because I have seen those eyes before" Oak replied.

"The eyes of doubt and worry from new trainers like yourself. Lyra, you can't let that fear stop you. Instead of begining scared to have Maril fight again. Learn from your mistakes and improve yourself!" Oak said as he let out a exhausted breath. Lyra gulped as she looked down at the pokedex and then at the machine healing Marill. She then put the pokedex in her pocket.

"I'll think about it if that ok with you professor ?" Lyra asked him as Oak nodded. "You have until sundown to make your decision" Oak said as he resume to the computer. "Oh by the way do you mind staying for a bit ?" Oak asked her. "Yes but why Professor ?" Lyra asked him. "Well... Because I want you to meet a friend of Red's and my grandson: Blue Oak."

...

A few hours passed as Lyra was outside the lab with her Marill. Marill made a full and healthy recovery as she was playing with some of Professor Oak's Pokemon that he kept in his backyard. "Gezz! What's taking Blue so long to show up!" Lyra shouted Impatiently. The white-hat girl was starting to get annoyed by how this friend of Red and grandson of Professor Oak would show up. "Forgot him! I'm going home" Lyra said deciding to just go home now and come back tomorrow to see if he would arrive.

Just as Lyra stood up something was falling from the sky. "Uh ?" Lyra could only say as a cloaked figured then appeared right in front of her. "Ahhh!" She screamed as she fell and hit her head on the deck making it sting in pain. "What's the big idea ?!" She shouted holding her head. The firgue then let out a soft laugh "Sorry about that but it's your fault for standing in my landing zone."

"Landing zone ?" Lyra asked as she got a good look at the clocked figure. She saw that he was floating a bit off the ground by a Pidgeot holding his shoulders while flapping his wings. He also wore a big cloak covering his whole body, expect for a small opening at the bottom showing his brown pants. "Who are you ?" Lyra asked as the figure removed his hood showing his face. He had spiky brown hair and green emerald eyes. "My name is Blue Oak, Viridian City gym leader."

...

"Place hasn't change one bit Gramps" Blue said still wearing his cloak as all of them were in Oak's lab. "Of course! I'm a busy man for my age Blue. I don't have time to redecorate my whole lab" Oak said to him. "I know but a little tidying up won't hurt" Blue said as he looked at one of his tables that were covered by papers. "Moving on.." Blue said as he sat down on a couch. He then looked at Lyra who looked very nervous since she saw him.

"I see you found another Dex-Holder" Blue added as he caught a glimpse of Lyra's Pokedex. Hanging off her short blue jeans pants.

"A Dex-Holder ?" Lyra asked confused by the name.

Blue sighed "It's a nickname we came up with for owners of the pokedex" Blue said as he got out his own Pokedex. Much like Lyra's this was one exactly the same but only with a few scratches. "Yes about that, I was wondering if you could train her " Oak said as he was at his desk. "Gramps I didn't come here to train some newbie. I came because you said you knew something about Red where's about." Blue said calmly while glaring at his grandpa.

"Yes I did but you're going to need Lyra's help to do so" Oak said. "Why ? Is she Red's girlfriend or something ?" Blue teased making Lyra face turn red.

"N-No! I only met the guy earlier today! How could I possibly have a crush on a stranger and weirdo like that ?" Lyra said looking away from Blue with her face still red. It was Blue turn to smile "I didn't say anything about a crush did I ?" Blue said as Lyra covered her face with her hat embarrassed.

Oak then coughed loudly to get the two trainer back on track. "Like I was saying before I need you to help Lyra train and become a better trainer" Oak said. "What if Red vanishes when I get done training Lyra ? You can't say for certain that Red will stay here-"

"Have you forgotten that Red survived a year on Mt Sliver ?!" Oak said making Blue stop talking.

"Trust me Red isn't the type of kid who will run off to the next city anymore. He has patients and will leave when his job is done" Oak added. "Fine! I'll train little miss big white hat here" Blue grunted rubbing his neck. "Who're you calling "Big White Hat!" Lyra shouted her eyes still in her hat.

'Today going to be a long day' Blue though as he kept rubbing his neck.

...

It was getting close to sundown as they had just finished dinner. Lyra had to hand it to Professor Oak for his awesome and tasty cooking. After Dinner, Blue decided to train Lyra and she agreed. They were both outside in a perfect size battle field for trainers. "This will be a one on one battle and the winner will be decided when their's only one Pokemon left standing" Blue said as he drew out his poke ball and faced it towards Lyra.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you just because your a girl" Blue said as he let out a smirk. Lyra then smiled back "Ok but don't cry when a girl beats you" she said as she stuck out her tongue. "Hm already got some spark ?' Blue said as he then took a step forward and threw out his pokeball.

"I chose you!" Blue shouted as the pokeball landed on the field and opened up. A bright light came out of the ball as the light uncovered a Rhydon. "What's that Pokemon ?" Lyra asked suddenly a beeping came from her Pokedex. She then took it out as it opened and actived on it own. " _ **Rhydron: The Ground/Rock type Pokemon, It's brain developed when it began walking on it hind legs. It's thick hide protects it even in magma.**_

 **"** Ok, If it's a rock type then a water type should be able to beat it" Lyra said as she put her pokedex away. She then turned to Marill as the water type nodded and got into the field. "Alright! You have the first move, now let the battle begin!" Blue shouted as he got into his battle stance. "Ok Marill use Bubble Beam" Lyra ordered as Marill let out a ray of fast moving bubbles from her mouth. "Rhydon use Fury Attack!" Blue shouted as Rhydon rushed at the bubbles and popped them all without one touching him.

' Rhydon popped all the bubbles and it didn't effect him ?' Lyra though before shaking her head. "Use Water Gun!" Marill then let out a rush of water from it mouth. "Counter with Rock Blast!" Rhydon then summoned a large rock from the ground and throw at the water gun. The rock not only blocked the Water Gun but also hit Marill. Marill was tossed to the ground in pain as it struggle to get back up.

"Did you really think just because you have a type that is stronger than mine, that you will win!" Blue shouted as Lyra looked up at him. "It's true that Ground/Rock is weak to water but that only helps when you are both near the same level. Experience is the most important keys to unlocking a Pokemon power. Right now your Marill is like a Caterpie to my Rhydon" Blue said. Lyra then tightened her fists and looked at the ground.

'I can't win agasint him, he just too strong for Marill to take on' Lyra though as she was about to call Marill back.

"Don't give up!"

Lyra eyes widen as she heard a famliar voice in her head. "Daddy ?" Lyra said quietly as she rememberd her father words. " _Remember Lyra-Bear just because their someone stronger than you. Doesn't mean you can't win, sometimes you just need to use your head"_

 _'_ Use my head ?.. Wait a minute I think I got something' Lyra though as she then looked up at Rhydon and Blue. "Marill use RollOut!" Marill curled into a ball as it was coming towards Rhydon. "Rhydon use Hammer Arm!" Rhydon then raised it right arm and waited for Marill to come. "Now use your tail to bounce!" Lyra shouted as Marill stopped a few inches away from Rhydon and jumped into the air. "Now Aqua Jet!" Marill wrapped itself in a body of water and flew straight at Rhydon face.

Rhydon got hit in the face with the Aqua Jet as it stumbled while Marill landed back on the ground. "Rhydon use Horn Drill on the ground!" Blue shouted as Rhydon horn began to spin fast as he used it on the ground. "Marill use Water Gun on the ground to get into the air" Lyra said as Marill used Water Gun to fly up, missing Rhydon attack. 'Amazing! I didn't expect she would be this quick' Blue though. "Aqua Jet!" Lyra shouted as Marill formed her Aqua Jet attack and flew straight at Rhydon.

"Rhydon use Horn Drill at max speed!" Blue shouted as Rhydon horn began speeding at max speed. Once it was at Max Speed, Marill came flying down as they clashed. Then suddenly Rhydon horn managed to break Marill Aqua Jet as she was helpless. "Marill!" Lyra shouted in panicked as Rhydon raised its arm. "Hammer Arm!' Blue shouted as Rhydon slammed Marill into the broken ground using Hammer Arm.

When the smoke cleared Marill was out cold. "Marill!" Lyra cried out as she ran toward her and picked her up in her arms. "She'll be alright I had Rhydon hold back on that Hammer Arm" Blue said as he then returned Rhydon back to its pokeball. "You put up a good fight Lyra" Blue said as Lyra just hugged Marill and closed her eyes. "I failed didn't I ?" Lyra said as she was fighting back the tears.

"I'll never be a good enough trainer like you Blue!"

"Stop that!" Blue shouted as Lyra gasped and opened her eyes letting a few tear slide down. "There's no reason to cry over a battle that you couldn't have won. In fact right after Marill got hit with that Rock Blast, I though that you would have given up. Yet... You kept battling and got a hit on Rhydon. So I decided to train you" Blue said as he then extended his hand towards Lyra. "Blue.." Lyra said smiling as she started to cry tears of happiness.

"Wow! It's ok there really is no need for the water works" Blue said as he comforted Lyra. Meanwhile Professor Oak smiled as he watched the battle between the two. "I knew you could do it Lyra" Professor Oak said as then resumed back to his work. "Huh what's this ?" Oak asked as he saw he had a new email as he clicked on it. He then gasped seeing that it was letter written by Red.

"I'll be here shorty Professor Oak and with some information that you and Blue need to know" Oak said reading the last words of the letter quietly out loud. "Red... What have you been doing ?" Oak said worried about what Red gotten himself into.

 **End Of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 4

It has been two weeks since Lyra's battle with Blue. The young Gym Leader kept his promise to train Lyra and help her become a better trainer. Sure he wasn't a expert of teaching newbies but he did do his best. He taught her the basic like: How to catch a Pokemon and which types has advantages and which don't. He also told her not to lose her pokedex and always have it on her.

" _You never know what could happen and if you're battling a Pokemon you never seen or heard before. That's when the pokedex will come to your aid" Blue said to her._

Lyra was now sitting down in the shade of the tree above her. 'I wonder how much more time I got with Blue. Before we go off to find Red" Lyra thought looking at a small pond a few feet away from her. She was knocked out of her thoughts when she felt something rub against her side. She looked down and smiled seeing who it was.

"Oh it's you Azumarill" Lyra said rubbing Azumarill head. Shortly after the battle with Blue's Ryhdon. Her little cutie Marill turned into a bigger cutie named Azumarill by a form called Evolution. Lucky for her, this was Azumarill final form and wasn't going to be changing anymore. She felt at easy knowing her Pokemon wasn't going to be going through anymore changes.

"Hopefully our training will pay off soon" Lyra said to her. Azurmarill nodded before her long ear twitched hearing something off in the distance. "What's wrong?" Lyra asked seeing Azumarill pick up on something. Azumarill then jumped out of Lyra lap and ran off. "Azumarill come back!" Lyra shouted getting up and running after her Pokemon.

She followed her back into the forest leaving Pallet Town. She spotted her hiding behind some brushes as she kneeled down and crawled over to her. "Who do you see?" Lyra asked hoping that maybe it was Red. Azumarill moved her head away from the small opening so Lyra could see. Lyra then moved to the small opening and look through it.

Her eyes widen seeing a hurt canine pokemon. It had orange fur with black stripes along it's back and legs. The fur on it's muzzle, chest, belly and tail was cream-colored and there was additional tuff of fur on the top of it's head. Lyra then saw two people in strange clothes surrounded it.

"Ha! There's no way to run now you stupid mutt" a women with blonde hair said. She wore a deep gray color long sleeve shirt and skirt.

"Now we can take you in with no more problems" a man said wearing a cap. His clothes were exactly like the girl's expect he wore pants instead of a skirt. Lyra then saw that he had the letter R marked on the middle of his shirt, along with the girl's. The two then moved towards the injury canine Pokemon as he stood up. He then launched out a ember attack at the two.

They saw it coming as they both avoided the attack by jumping to the side. The canine tried to use this chance to run away but he cried out and fell to the ground.

'What's wrong with him?' Lyra though then she spotted some blood on one of his legs. 'Oh no! He must have injuried his legs to the point of not begining able to run away' Lyra though as she saw the two grunts get up.

"That was a nice plan of escaping but with your legs hurt. Your chances of running away is now gone" the women grunt said.

"Now come or else you think you can still fight" the man grunt said getting out his pokeball.

"Azumarill use Aqua Jet!" Lyra shouted making Azurill bust out of the brushes in a burst of water.

"Oh crap!" The grunts shouted as they jumped back from Azumarill. While the two were distracted, Lyra ran over to the Canine and got out her pokedex to examine the Pokemon.

" ** _Growlithe_** _ **, The Puppy Pokemon. While loyal to it's master, the Growlithe will drive enemies away by barking and biting"**_

"Hey it's ok, I'm going to get you help and away from these people" Lyra told him. She then extend her hand out to Growlithe but then he bite her hand. "Ow!" Lyra shouted in pain, pulling her hand back and saw blood leaking from the tiny wounds. She saw Growlithe try to run away but before he could. She grabbed him and held him within her arms.

"Sorry little guy but you won't last long without medical help" Lyra said trying to stop him from wiggling out of her arms.

"Hey you! Little girl give us back that Growlithe!" The man grunt shouted at her.

Lyra then turned around and saw the two looking at her. Azurmarill then got Infront of her, protecting her trainer. "Why do you want this Growlithe? He's hurt and doesn't like you" Lyra said holding him closer.

"What our goal is with that mutt is none of your concern" the women grunt replied to her.

"Well now it is!" Lyra shouted glaring at the two grunts.

"You seriously want to take us on?" The man grunt asked her as the two got out their poke balls.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect Growlithe" Lyra replied as Azumarill agreed with her getting in battle stance.

"Alright! Then it's your funeral!" Both grunts shouted out as they threw out their poke balls.

"Go Golbat!"

"Go Weezing!"

"Golbat and Weezing?" Lyra asked getting out her pokedex.

" ** _Golbat, the Bat Pokemon. The evolved form of Zubat, it has four sharp fans and emits supersonic waves more powerful than Zubat's."_**

 ** _"Weezing, the Toxic Pokemon. It is said that Weezing is basically two koffing fused together. They tend to float in the air and emit gas or noxious smoke from the outgrowths covering their bodies."_**

 _"_ Great, a pair of Pokemon that can confuse or poison us" Lyra said quietly now knowing of her enemies Pokemon.

"Golbat use Supersonic!" The man grunt ordered his Pokemon.

"Weezing use Smokescreen!" The women grunt ordered her Pokemon.

Weezing let out his smokescreen surround the area with it's green smoke. Azumarill was on guard and listened for Golbat wings flap. Once she heard where Golbat was at, she jumped out of the way of the supersonic attack.

"Azumarill use Water Gun on Golbat!." Lyra shouted not begining able to see in the smoke but she trusted in Azumarill. Azumarill listened again for Golbat wings before she turned to her right and blasted him away with her water gun. The water gun managed to break the smoke screen as Lyra saw Weezing was behind Azumarill.

"Weezing use Tackle!" The women grunt shouted as Weezing came rushing at Azumarill.

"Use bounce to dodge his attack!" Lyra shouted making Azumarill jumped backwards onto her tail and jump up into the sky.

"What is she planning?" The man grunt asked.

"Now use Aqua Jet on Weezing!" Lyra shouted as Azumarill engulfed herself within her attack and dived down towards Weezing.

"Weezing use Sludge Bomb!" The women grunt shouted.

"Golbat you use Air Cutter too!" The man grunt shouted too.

"Azurill dodge it!" Lyra ordered as Azumarill used the air to control her movements as she was able to dodge both attacks. She then smashed into the two Pokemon as they got thrown to the ground.

"Weezing! Golbat!" The grunts shouted together seeing their injury Pokemon on the ground.

"That's what people like you get for hurting innocent Pokemon!" Lyra shouted at them. Hearing that made Growlithe stop struggling and looked up at her.

"Don't get cocky you brat! Watch as you face our real strength" the Women grunt said.

"Wait you don't mean..." The man grunt asked as the women grunt nodded.

"Yes! Let's show her the result of our group experiments" She said.

They then got out strange looking devices from their pockets and aimed them at their fallen Pokemon. "Now Shallow evolve!" They shouted together as their Pokemon were engulfed in a shallowly smoke. Golbat's blue skin then turned black and his purple wing color turned to yellow. Weezing body then turned from purple to white as the skull on it's chest went to it's back. The two Pokemon stood up now and glared at Azumarill who was shocked by this new form.

"What did you guys do to your Pokemon?!" Lyra asked shocked, while at the same time feeling scared looking at the new forms.

"Why should we waste time explaining to a dead girl" the women grunt said.

"Weezing use Tackle!" The women grunt shouted.

"Golbat use Air Cutter!" The man grunt shouted.

Weezing then charged at Azumarill and hit her. What Azurmarill felt wasn't a normal Tackle.. No more like a take down. She then recovered from the improved tackle and saw the Air Cutters coming her way.

"Duck now!" Lyra shouted as Azumarill obeyed and dropped to the ground as the air cutters went over her. The attack instead hit the trees as it sliced apart the tree from it's trunk. 'Just one Air Cutter did that kind of damage' Lyra though as she gulped imagining what would happen if Azumarill got hit by that.

"Now use Wing Attack!" The man grunt ordered.

Golbat speed also increased as he was already in front of Azumarill. Golbat then smacked his wings across Azumarill face several times before pulling back. Azumarill was now struggling to keep fighting as she already had a black eye and a bit of swelling.

"Time for our combine attack!" The two grunts said as their Pokemon nodded at eachother.

"Poison Gust!"

Weezing then released some of it's poison smoke towards Golbat. When the smoke was almost in contact with him, he then started flapping his wings. Blowing the smoke towards Azumarill and Lyra in gust form.

"Oh no!" Lyra said as she drew out Azumarill Pokeball and returned it. After that, she quickly covered Growlithe mouth from the smoke. She held her breath from the gust but she was losing air fast. Once the gust was gone, Lyra fell to her knees. She was breathing heavily trying to take in as much oxygen as she could.

Suddenly her body began to feel numb and she was losing a bit of sight.

"Idiot! You breathed in the poison because you had both hands on Growlithe mouth" The grunt women said.

Growlithe then jumped out of Lyra arms and barked at her. He wanted to know why she did that for him?. It's not like he was her partner or friend, they had just met. Lyra then opened her eyes and saw Growlithe concern for her.

"Good... You didn't get hit by the poison" she said and then paused for a moment. "Hurry! Go to professor Oak lab, it shouldn't be that far from where I was" she told him. Growlithe shook his head not wanting to leave the girl. He then growled seeing the grunts walking over to them.

"It's no use, it's over and you've lost" the grunt man said to the pup and Lyra. Growlithe then felt tried as he felt down to the ground, unable to move. Just before the two grunts were about to abduct the two, they heard a male voice shout.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Pika... CHUU!"

A bolt of thunder then came down and struck the grunts and their Pokemon. "What...the .. hell?." The grunts said before falling down to the ground along with their Pokemon covered in burns.

"Good job Pikachu" Red said walking out from his hiding spot. Pikachu hopped down from one of the tree branches and landed on his head. He then checked up on Lyra and found that she was still alive. He then picked her and Growlithe up. "It's time to head home and get these two heal" Red said as he made his way out of the forest.

 **End Of Chapter 4**


End file.
